Hidden from me
by D12Chole
Summary: What if the life you've been living was the biggest lie ever, that everything you believed was wrong. What would you do to uncover the truth and bring back the one you truly loved. a full summary is inside. rating may change to M later.


_**Disclaimer, I own nothing.**_

_**Full Summary.**_

_**What if the life you've been living was the biggest lie ever, that everything you believed was wrong. What would you do to uncover the truth and bring back the one you truly loved.**_

_**Told at the end of the 2nd Games, upon arriving at District Thirteen that Peeta die in the arena explosion leaving her broken and alone in the world. Though she acts as the Mockingjay, it's a shell of her former self and nothing has been able to break her out from the depression. She clings to the hope of a small pearl, a hope that she knows can never come... or so she thought. While acting out one of Coin's ridiculous pro-pros she over hears a fragment of the truth and begins looking deeper into the death of her boy with the bread. **__**She needs to become the full imagination, that Cinna had for the Mockingjay if she's to end the war and find her home, her love again and save those she cares about but with betrayal all around her, from the most shocking places can she final win the games... or will the odds stacked against her finally crush her.**_

_**Prologue.**_

_**Overall POV.**_

"She can never know, no one can ever tell her the truth..." looking around the table at all the other figure standing there they nodding, understanding everything there about to do.

"The capitol created the star-crossed lovers act to help quell the rebellion, we need to destroy it, show that she was pressured into it, forced. We need to show that the capitol has no ounce of compassion, forgiveness or guilt-"  
"It may have been an act during some of the first games but... even in the 74th she loved him. Her mode was set for survival, it's all she's ever know and she couldn't deal with anything else, not until he showed her it. Everything in the second games wasn't an act. If this isn't handle with great care, she fall as the Mockingjay-" a third figure interrupts, the second conspirator, pointing out the truth and dangerous outcome.

"If we fail, at any part of this plan we will have an entirely new war on our hand. The district won't follow you President Coin, they follow the Mockingjay and even you can't deny it. If she ever finds out what is plan here today, in this room, between us all she'll lead them against us all... none of us will survive that." the rest nod their shadow heads, keeping their identity hidden from the camera's that all know Coin is using, just in case.

"I'm very well aware of that, which is why everything is being done to ensure that doesn't happen." letting a sigh lose, shuffling through some papers the District thirteen continues, as two guards enter in tow with them a doctor in a white coat.  
"Not being allow to kill Mr Mellark, I have discover a new way to limit the risk of him ever trying to track miss Everdeen down. This is doctor Aurelius, a former spy and capitol doctor he worked on a lot of Snow classified research. If you'd please doctor..." Motioning the man steps up to the table, laying files out and passing one to each member as he begins to explain it.

"We all know that the mind is a very dense complex organ, one that can be easily manipulated should the right areas be targeted. Thus, working with Snow I was to learn a great deal about how he managed to hurt and influence members of the capitol society and I'm proposing that one be used on Mr Mellark. It won't hurt him in any way but will keep him under total control and away from any contact with Miss Everdeen. What I'm suggesting is that we lock away all memories that deal with his life in district twelve, that deal with Miss Everdeen, the Games and we create our own story for him."

"This won't cause any problems in the long run, will it?" another figure asks, while the others sit in silence reading through the reports.

"No, while locking them away from his conscious mind rather than trying to wipe them he'll receive no harm, perhaps a few dreams where he'll remember distorted memories but they'll be to vague for him to act on them. The best without venturing into territory that could potentially harm him, physically or mentally." everyone around the table nod, silently agreeing for this to be the best plan, the best way for the Mockingjay to take flight and become the symbol of the rebellion.

No one at the table but one realised the danger they where, eventually unleashing though he tries to voice his concerns.

"You all realise that should we fail, should she get any hint as to whether he's still alive she'll stop at nothing to find out, to find him. We've been calling her Everdeen but I can guarantee that as soon as you tell her he's dead she want to keep the name, telling after she's signed the papers will only set her against us from the start."

"Which is why it'll be your job to make sure that doesn't happen, to make sure she performs as expected." the president sneers back towards the opposing figure, though after years of dealing with the capitol and being a victor he isn't effect by it.

"I'll do my job Coin but the girl can be a stubborn ass sometimes... I'm just putting it out there as a warning, she'll bring hell to everyone here should she find the true out."

"She won't." with those final words, the President, along with the doctor leave. The rest just sitting there.

"Are we sure we're doing the right thing here..."  
"We've manipulated them this far, this is no difference. The act wasn't meant to last this long, it was a ruse to give us a stronger position to attack the capitol with... that's all. She'll get over him, if I remember there's a tall, dark and handsome cousin waiting for her."  
"You're an idiot if you think she'll go for him, if she'll just accept the lie we tell her."  
"She will, just make sure you don't slip up, we seen how you've come to care for her and that wasn't your job. Your job was to make sure she survived for this, she has just coach her on how to not become a drunk. This isn't about her or the kid, it's about what's greater for everyone and them two together isn't!" the female figure stands and moves to the exit.

"In case you're forgetting, sweetheart doesn't play by anyone's rules and the odds haven't stood in her way yet." she sneers before leaving and the rest do to, leaving the ageing mentor to think about what he's planning. A few stray tear slipping lose as he realises that he's sacrificing the boy's life for, in what could be the long run a devastating outcome. They all know Coin is like Snow, perhaps worse in the way of thinking and they'll cross that bridge when they need to but it doesn't make him feel any better about what they're doing. The old mentor rises and heads out, making his way to the infirmary where, the medically in-doused coma Katniss and Peeta are together for the last time.

Looking in at the boys rooms he hates himself, slamming his fist against the wall as the doctors come in to perform the procedure. This is the last time that they'll see Peeta Mellark. No one will ever know that in order for the rebellion to live, to move on he had to be sacrificed, he remain a causality of the arena, never having the life he wanted with the girl he loves. At that moment the ageing mentor comes to a horrifying realization, one that he almost throws up form as he watches the boy disappear. Snow for defying the capitol, for trying to do what they're doing know killed his family and his sweetheart... he's, they're no better than Snow.

_**Katniss's POV.**_

Waking up in the haze of blinding lights, loud beeping machines and an annoying voice of someone I groan loudly while pushing the sickening feeling down. As my vision focuses, noting the many people in the room I see only one I care about because only he can give me the answers but at the look on his face my question dies in my mouth. The tears already blurring my eye's, shaking my head, pulling my knees into my chest I try to disappear from the world, from the horror.

"Katniss... I'm... I'm..." he tries to start but I swing my hand out and claw at his face, jumping off I beat my fist against his chest as he stand and allows me.

"You promised me!... You promised he be alive! you bastard!" I go for his face again, as he holds me and I feel the prick of a needle in my neck. Sobbing as the darkness starts to pull me under, whispering the last words before my lights go out.

"Pe... Peeta... I... l- love you..." then darkness.

_**Haymitch's POV.**_

Seeing the girl I have come to consider my daughter break down like that breaks me. Leaving the room faster than any I return to my room and pound my fists against the door until the skin breaks and the grey metal is smeared in my blood. I'll never forgive myself for this and I will find a way to make this better.

_**A/N; I'm not sure if I'll continue this, it was just an idea that I though of and wanted to see how people reacted to it. I hope it was to bad, any review would be appreciated. I'll probably post a couple of chapters before continuing with it or scraping the idea. Anyway see you next chapter. **_


End file.
